For nearly a decade, the live streaming industry has been searching for a viable alternative to RTP and RTMP to deliver large-scale ultra-low latency live streaming which is economically viable. While there have been many experiments using HTTP/2 push, WebSockets, coordinated-clock segment prediction, and reducing the duration of individual media segment/media blocks to reduce the live streaming delay, none have proven to be a resilient solution, meeting all the business and consumer requirements of modern ultra-low latency live streaming.